When we were young
by StarStruckPenguinLover
Summary: I'm not so good at summaries but this is a song fic about Jackie and Hyde. :)


Hey! This is my first 70s show fan fiction and only my second fan fiction ever. I'm really proud of it but I honestly don't know if its any good or not. I hope you enjoy it! Some of it is canon and some of it I came up with to fit with the song.

I don't own that 70s show, if I did, Jackie and Steven wouldn't have broken up. Obviously.

I was listening to spotify the other day and this song came on and I immediately thought of Jackie and Steven and I thought "This is perfect for them. This describes them to a T" and I decided to write a little something. The song is 'When we were young' By the summer set, so if you want to listen to that as you read, I think it's a good idea.

* * *

 _ **Do you remember? Back when  
We fell in love in your best friends basement  
Spun the bottle and hoped it would land on you**_

"Jackie, I'm not going to play spin the bottle with you."

"Ugh, Steven, why not?"

"Because we're the only two people here! You can't play spin the bottle with two people!"

"Yes you can! It'll be like Russian Roulette spin the bottle. We just spin it until it lands on us and the chances of that happening are like, zero!"

"Let me get this straight. You want to sit here," Steven said looking at Jackie with a dumbfound look on his face, "and spin the bottle until it lands on us, even though the odds of that are slim. You want to sit here spinning a bottle for fun?"

"Do you want to watch the Prince is Right again Steven?"

"No...Fine. But I'm not spinning the bottle."

"Yay! Okay, I'll go first" Jackie squealed.

"You'll go only" Steven muttered. Jackie stuck her tongue out at him and reached for the bottle.

 **1 spin later...**

Steven and Jackie had moved to the couch. Jackie was straddling Steven, her hands on his shoulders while Steven's arms were wrapped around her slim waist. Their mouths fused together, getting heavier and hotter by the second. Jackie broke away to breathe and Steven moved to her neck and in-between kissing and sucking on her skin he mumbled, "Doll, you said that the chances of it landing on us was zero. We didn't even make it to a second spin." Breathlessly, Jackie wrapped her legs around Stevens waist and brought their bodies closer, "Are you complaining pudding pop?"

He looked up from her neck and grunted "No."

"Then shut your pie hole." Steven looked at her in surprise and smirked. "You're coming along nicely." She grinned at him and then leaned down to his mouth again, where they didn't separate until they heard Eric's footsteps toward the basement a few hours later.

 _ **Thought we were cool, listening to Zeppelin  
Making out on the stairway to heaven  
Nowhere to go, so we slept out on the roof  
**_

It was midnight and we were laying on the roof of the garage, looking up at the stars. Stevens radio sat beside us, playing his new Led Zeppelin cassette.

"Steven, what song is this?"

"Stairway to heaven. Shh. I'm listening and if you're talking then I can't hear it."

I sighed and shifted a little bit closer to him. He tightened his grip on me, which made me smile. It had been a few weeks since that first afternoon in the basement and we hadn't defined what we were yet, but I could tell that this wasn't just physical. With Steven's arm behind my neck, I curled a little bit closer to him and laid my hand on his chest and looked up at him.

"Steven, can I ask you something?"

"No."

"Steven, do you like me?" I asked as if he hadn't said anything. He sighed and sat up, pulling his arm away. He reached over and turned off his radio. I sat up and turned so I was facing him.

"Jackie, I don't like anyone. And I don't really think you want to hear the answer to that question anyways. Once Kelso comes back, you'll forget all about me and I don't want to make a big deal out of what we're doing."

I scoffed. "You're an idiot Steven. I'm not going back to Michael. He left me! He said he'd marry me and then ran away to California with Donna. If he really wanted to be with me, he would have stayed and I'm not going to waste my time with someone that doesn't want a future with me." I stopped, realizing what I had said. I looked back as Steven. He had leaned back and was looking up at the stars again.

"Do you?"

"Do I what doll?"

"See a future with me?"  
" Ugh, Jackie! I don't know! It's only been a couple weeks! I don't even see a future for myself let alone one that includes you. Quit bugging me."

I felt my throat get tight as I felt my eyes well up. I cleared my throat and looked away. "I think I'm going to go home Steven. I'll see you later." I scooted away from him toward the tree we climbed to get up here.

"Jackie wait." I stopped but didn't look at him. "I'm not so good at this. Relationships. Feelings. I've never done it before and you're just going to have to work with me on this. I mean, I guess I kinda..do...Like you I mean."

I sniffled and wiped at my nose.

"Man, are you crying? I didn't mean to make you cry doll. Aw come here."

I heard him shuffling toward me and I peeked at him over my shoulder. He had taken his sunglasses off and was crouched about two feet away. I sighed and got on my knees, moving back over to him. He put his arm back over my neck and we fell together back onto the roof, our legs tangled. I thought about what he had said and into his neck I mumbled, "I like you too you know." I felt him chuckle. "I know, doll." He looked down at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I reached up for his face and pulled him back toward me. I smiled against his lips and we made out for a while until we heard the Formans drive up. I heard the door slam and Red started talking to Eric.

"Dumbass. You said you swept the driveway!" Eric stammered and tried to come up with an excuse but before he could Red started to speak again. "You aren't going to bed until you're done and I'm going to sit here until you finish. Get started." Eric started to complain but stopped. Red probably gave him a look.

I looked at Steven and mouthed, "What are we gonna do?" He shrugged. "I guess we're stuck here." I pouted. He shook his head and leaned down to kiss me again. As his mouth moved against mine, I thought, 'This is a good way to pass the time'. And we didn't talk until the next morning when I woke up at the crack of dawn as I heard a rooster screaming in the distance. I blinked against the sun and realized what happened. Steven was snoring beside me, his arm over my waist.

"Steven!" I whisper shouted, jabbing him in the stomach with my elbow. He woke with a start. "Jackie, jeez! What the hell!"

"Steven! We fell asleep! My dad is going to kill me! And if Red checked on you and knows you're gone, he's gonna kill you too!"

"Shit!" He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "I'm sorry doll." He looked over at me and when I saw the look he had on his face, my heart melted and I knew that even if we did get in trouble, I'd be alright because Steven was looking at me like he was truly sorry but he was also looking at me like he loved me. And for now, that was enough.

 _ **But now, we hardly even speak, at all  
Looking back, how did we get away?  
I never thought that we'd surrender  
When I was yours and you were mine  
Never regret, no, we learned how to love When we were young**_

Jackie sat on the couch next to Donna as she tried not to look at Steven, with that blonde whore on his lap. The lap that used to seat Jackie. When she heard them start kissing, her heart clenched and she felt light headed. She stood up and wiped her hands on her pants.

"This is fun but I think I'm gonna go. There's a sale at the mall that I don't want to miss out on."

Without even a goodbye, she practically ran toward the basement door and left without a backwards glance. Maybe if she had, she would have seen a pair of blue eyes, hidden behind sunglasses, watching her above the head of the blonde skank that hid the rest of his face, pain clearly evident in their solemn gaze. As she left, she felt the tears begin to fall and instead of leaving she climbed the tree that lead to the garage roof top and began to cry. At first it was a silent, shoulder shaking cry. The kind of crying that happens when you don't want anyone to hear you. As the tears fell though, breathing silently got harder and loud gasping began to come from her mouth. She almost couldn't contain herself as she broke down in the place where Steven had told her he liked her for the first time, and then later where he told her that he loved her for the first time.

She laid back against the roof and wrapped her arms around her stomach as she curled into a ball and began to cry so hard that she didn't hear the basement door slam, she didn't hear the familiar sound of her ex boyfriends boots as he stomped up the stairs, or when he stopped at the sound her her crying on the roof, or when he took off his sunglasses and ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

She didn't hear him as he walked slowly over to the garage and stop at the tree and slide down the side of the garage, crouching directly beneath her, holding his head in his hands as he listened to her sobbing. She didn't hear it when he sniffled, wiped at the tear that slid down his face and got up to get a beer from the kitchen fridge. And she didn't hear when he stopped at the back door of the house, looked in her direction and softly said "I'm sorry doll."

And she certainly didn't hear him later that night, when he got up, leaving Sam in his bed, climbing onto the roof of the garage to listen to Stairway to heaven, as tears of his own slowly made their was down his face. _**  
**_

_**When we were young Snuck out in your daddy's ride  
At the drive in, making love for the first time  
Forget the silver screen, it's a wonderful life  
**_

"Jackie where are we going?"

Jackie giggled as they made their way to her house, thinking of the surprise she had for him. Her father had gotten a new car and she thought that Steven might like to drive it.

"It's a surprise pudding. I can't tell you or it'll ruin it!" Steven groaned but didn't let go of her hand. They made their way up her driveway and into her garage where he stopped in his tracks at the red Stutz Blackhawk gleaming in the sunlight streaming through the windows.

"Whoa man, that's a Blackhawk. Why is there a Blackhawk in your garage?" Jackie clapped her hands and giggle some more at Stevens reaction.

"Daddy bought it. He said it was his best investment of the year. I remembered you were talking about this car a couple weeks ago and since Daddy bought one, I thought maybe you'd like to drive it."

Steven swung around to stare at her incredulously. "Doll, are you serious? You're gonna let me drive this?" Jackie nodded her head wildly, hands clasped just above her chest, a huge grin on her face. Steven's face broke out into a grin of his own and he let his hands slide over the hood of the car.

"Oh man, this is the greatest thing that's happened to me all month!"

Later, after they had driven around for a while, Steven parked at the back of the drive in movie theater. They were sitting in the back seat of the car, not really paying attention to the movie that was playing. They had been talking for a while but the conversation had died down about a half hour ago, so they had just been sitting in the dark, making out.

"Hey Steven, you remember our first date?" Jackie asked breathlessly, pulling away from his mouth, "Do you remember what you said at the end?"

"Um. I remember our date, I remember our kiss. I don't remember what I said after that. I was kind of concentrating on something else after that. If you know what I mean." Steven gave her a look that said everything it needed to and her face scrunched up.

"Ew, Steven. Actually, you said something that kind of has something to do with that. Sorta. You said that you wouldn't be opposed to 'doing it'." Jackie looked at him with an innocent expression but he could see the light in her eyes.

Wearily he asked, "Oh yeah... So?"

"Well... I wouldn't be opposed to doing it."

He looked at her in surprise. "Really man? I mean, I don't want you to do it if you don't want to do it. We can wait until you're ready. In fact, we don't even have to do it at all."

Looking her in the eyes as he said that, Steven immediately saw something in them that he wasn't sure had ever been directed at him before. His chest got a fuzzy feeling and he knew that he had said something right.

"Steven, that's exactly _why_ I want to do it with you. I truly believe you would be okay and not break up with me even if I never wanted to do it. Michael wasn't like that. He would whine and whine and beg and annoy the shit out of me until I finally gave in. But you haven't even brought it up."

He looked at her and leaned down to kiss her. He laid her back in the backseat her fathers new Blackhawk and proceeded to have the best night of his life with a bossy, little, mean girl who at that point, may or may not have stolen his heart. That same bossy, little, mean girl also proceeded to have the best night of her life, with her scruffy knight in not so shiny armor who had completely stolen her heart.

When it was all over, they uncomfortably laid in the limited space of the backseat, happy, satisfied and in love, even if neither of them knew it. As they watched the end of the movie that they didn't know the name of, Jackie asked Steven "So what now?"

Steven got a contemplative look on his face. "I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again."

Jackie light smacked him on the chest and laughed "Take me home you pig."

With a smile, he replied "Yes dear." He drove her home, kissed her good night, and walked happily back to the Formans house, thinking "That was the greatest thing thats happened to me all month. Maybe even all year! Damn, I'm getting sappy. Turnin' into Eric. Jeez."

 _ **But now, we hardly even speak, at all  
Looking back, how did we get away?**_

"Hyde."

"Jackie."

They stood uncomfortably next to each other as they waited for the rest of the gang to come out the car, each sneaking glances at each other when the other wasn't looking, both wondering how on _earth_ they had screwed up so badly. So irreparably. Without the other one knowing, they both got a tightness in their chest that wouldn't go away. Hyde cleared his thought and started to pace around the car.  
"Damn, where is everybody?"

Jackie turned her face away and scrubbed at her nose, willing herself not to tear up.

"Getting snacks."  
"Oh."

"Yeah."

And that was it. For the rest of the night. _**  
**_

_**I never thought that we'd surrender  
When I was yours and you were mine  
Never regret, no, we learned how to love  
When we were young and still together  
No, there was nothing left to prove  
Never regret no, we learned how to love  
**_

 _ **When we were young and reckless  
Dumb and fearless  
Fighting in the streets  
Will you remember me?**_

"You know. Cuz she's a bitch." Chip looked at Steven and shrugged. Steven in turn, got a tight look on his face. He turned as if he was going to walk about but instead he said one thing,

"Oh no."

and promptly put all of his weight into a punch that knocked Chip right off his feet and into an unconscious heap on the driveway.

"Steven! What happened!"

"What? Nothing! Just, somebody. The guy said bitch and then, there was nothing."

"Oh my gosh," Jackie said looking down at chip and then back at Steven.  
"He called me a bitch and you hit him! And that what happened, isn't it!"

"No..."

Jackie squinted at Steven. "Liar! I _am_ the bitch! And you **love** me!" _ **  
**_

 _ **Young forever, back then  
Never knew the first love's the hardest**_

"Donna?" Jackie said, with her head on her pillow.

"Yeah?" Donna looked up from her homework over at Jackie, who she thought had been sleeping.  
"I thought my break up with Michael was the hardest thing I'd ever have to go through. You know, the 7 million different times we broke up. But...this is so much worse than any of those times with Michael." Jackie voice started out strong but broke halfway through her sentence. She sniffed once and then completely broke down. Donna immediately jumped up and gathered Jackie in her arms as Jackie sobbed for the first time since she got back from Chicago, letting out all her anxiety, heart ache, guilt and sorrow. _**  
**_

_**I never thought that we'd surrender  
When I was yours and you were mine  
Never regret, no, we learned how to love  
When we were young and still together  
No, there was nothing left to prove  
Never regret no, we learned how to love  
When we were young.**_

Jackie and Steven were cuddling in the basement, not making out or talking. Just holding each other. Jackie glanced up at Steven, who was watching TV and decided in the moment, that _this_

is was love should really feel like. Michael was just infatuation. Steven was real and if they could just stay like this forever, she would be the happiest girl in the world.

In turn, Steven wasn't really paying attention to the TV. He was _very_ aware of the girl he held in his arms. He could smell her hair and he could feel her heart beat. It was quick and loud, just like he was sure his was. He had never felt this way before and he wasn't sure it would be possible to feel like this about anyone else. He didn't know if it was love, but if it wasn't, it sure as hell was closer to love than anything he'd ever felt for anyone else and he was going to hold onto it as long as the universe allowed. _**  
**_

_**When we were young.  
When we were young.**_

Jackie ran out of the Formans house. It was Christmas eve, 1985, and she couldn't keep it together. She had just broken up with another boyfriend and at first she hadn't known why but when she walked into the Formans house for Christmas and saw Hyde, someone she hadn't seen in over a year, she felt something that had always been there but had been tucked away the last time she saw him. She ran down the side walk, tears streaming and freezing slightly to her face. She heard footsteps come up behind her and she figured it was Donna so she turned around and started to speak, "Donna, I'm fine really, I just nee-" but she stopped when she saw a familiar head of curly brown hair and eyes covered by aviators.

"Stev- Hyde. What are you doing?"

He looked at her for what seemed like an eternity and then finally said... "I miss you man."

Jackie felt her cheeks grow red as she felt happy and angry at the same time. "You _miss_ me? You **MISS** me. That hilarious _Hyde_. You didn't seem to miss me when you had a stripper as a wife. You didn't seem to miss me when that same stripper _left_ you and you didn't seem to miss when I dated Fez. What makes you think that I'd believe anything you say? Hmm? Its been 5 and a half years. We're not young anymore. We aren't in high school anymore. We're done. It was over a long time ago and it's still over. I don't need you and I didn't break up with Brad because of you. I didn't" Jackie seemed to be talking to herself at that point so Steven walked over to her, put his arms around her, and pulled her close. Her arms stayed limp by her side until, all on their own, they found themselves wrapped around Stevens waist. She felt her bottom lip quiver and she began to sob into his shoulder. Steven began to whisper into her hair, "Shhh, doll. It's fine. Everything is fine. You're gonna be fine... We're gonna be fine. I promise." And for the first time in 6 years, Jackie truly believed that. She felt his own chest quiver from emotion he tried to stifle, and she heard the pain and love in his voice and that said more than any of the words he had said to her a year and a half ago when he tried to get her back at the Formans annual July 4th BBQ.

As they stood hugging in front of the Formans house, the rest of the gang watched from the window, not really believing what they were seeing. Jackie and Steven, hugging in the snow. A true Christmas Miracle in the making. Maybe, everything would go back to the way it was that summer in high school where everything seemed to be going perfectly. Or maybe, it would be better. Maybe this time, it would last longer than season. Longer than a year. Maybe this time, it would last a life time.

They all seemed to simultaneously agree that this Christmas was going to be a good one. If not for them, then at least for their 2 friends who always seemed to find their way back to one another.

 _ **When we were young**_


End file.
